


To Touch, To Heal

by draculard



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Healing, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Ramsay and Joffrey, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: After all she's been through, Sansa never thought she'd experience something like this.





	To Touch, To Heal

He kisses her hand and against all odds, it feels like her very first kiss. His lips are soft, as light as a feather’s touch against her knuckles, and in that moment Sansa is a child again, without the memory of Joffrey’s lips on hers (cold and firm and flushed a muddy red color that made them look like dying worms), without the dry, sharp push of Ramsay Bolton between her legs, the sting of his teeth on her neck.

Tyrion’s lips leave a warm spot on the back of her hand that rattles through her entire body. It knits together old wounds and leaves behind an unfamiliar glow -- a glow like crisp spring air blowing through the godswood, like the feeling of her mother’s fingers combing through her hair, like a summer sun on her upturned face.

She is a child again and Tyrion is nothing more than her playmate, and here they are, hiding together behind a monument to the greatest mistake Sansa has ever made. Candlelight pushes and pulls over the flexes of Tyrion’s face, settling like fire into his scar. She doesn’t know how she’s never noticed how soft his eyes are; they tug her in; they sing to her like a warm fire on a cold day.

Dimly, she hears the hoarse call of a wight, the screams of her people. Tyrion’s fingers twine with hers. She is safe with him, she realizes. Safer than she’s ever been before -- even now, even here.

He stands and pulls her with her, and when her blade shatters the first wight they come across, she feels like nothing can harm her. Not really, not when Tyrion is holding her hand.

Her first kiss, she thinks. How strange to think that she should get one at last.


End file.
